Through the Eyes of a Cat
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: HOCUS POCUS Ever wonder what Binx did during those three-hundred years as a cat? What his life was like as the world around him changed from horse and carriage to cars and buses? This is my take on it. Maybe an original char. R&R!


Title: Through the Eyes of a Cat  
Author: Jedidanny  
Genre: Action-adventure  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what Binx did during those three-hundred years as a cat? What his life was like as the world around him changed from horse and carriage to cars and buses? This is my take on it. Includes an original character here and there. Might end up somehow twisting it to my version of Hocus Pocus. R&R!  
A/N: Hocus Pocus, unfortunately, does not belong to me. In fact, it belongs to Disney! This is also my first Hocus Pocus story, so be nice to me and review! I know I didn't do that great with the description of what happens in the movie, but that's not really what I was trying to focus on, so…Forgive me?

Through the Eyes of a Cat  
Prologue  
1693

_I remember it like it was yesterday. Maybe that's because it was my stupid mistake that got me into this position in the first place. I wasn't careful enough. I didn't protect her with the hawk eye that my father wanted me to. I was her older brother; it was my job to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. I failed not only my father, but her as well.  
__Who am I talking about? My little sister, Emily. She was so sweet, and innocent. How could she have known what she was getting herself into? Then again, I didn't know what I was getting into, either. I was trying to be the heroic brother, but I couldn't manage to do that.  
__Emily was eight years old. A week after her death, she would have turned nine. I was going to give her a locket, one that I had worked hard to get the money for from my father.  
__I can still remember the sound of Sara Sanderson's voice as she lured my sister away from our home and into their house of evil. Her voice was almost magical, mystical, but I would not let it fool me. _

Come little children,  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment…

_I ran outside, looking frantically for my sister, but the more Sara's voice sang, the more my heart feared the worst. I asked my friend, Elijah, if he had seen Emily, but he hadn't. He then pointed toward the forest, where we could see the smoke rising from the chimney. The creatures that were luring Emily were brewing something.  
__We then saw Emily following Sara into the woods. I ran as fast as I could toward them, knowing better than to give up, for Emily's sake.  
__"She's done for," Elijah said.  
__"Not yet! You wake my father, summon the others! Go!" I said. I then turned toward the woods and began running, calling out for my sister.  
__I followed the vile creature that had stolen my sister toward their house, bending below the window so I could watch.  
__" 'Tis time!" The book opened itself to a page that Winifred, the leader of the sisters, began to read from. "Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil."  
__As Winifred began to recite the ingredients for her spell, I snuck around and climbed on the water wheel, using it to bring me to the second floor landing.  
__I knew the fat witch, Mary, could smell me, but I didn't care as long as it meant saving Emily.  
__"I smell a child!" she said.  
__"What does thou call that?" Winifred said, pointing to my sister.  
__"A child?"__ Mary asked.  
__"Hah!" She made her way over to the cauldron. "Sisters, gather 'round. One thing more and all is done, add a bit of thine own tongue."  
__The potion had been completed, and I had to prepare myself to make my move. As Winifred moved toward Emily with the spoon full of potion, pushing Emily's head back and poring the potion into her mouth, I called, "No!" and jumped down from the landing.  
__Sara and Mary tried to trap me, but I moved over to the cauldron and turned it over, spilling the stuff everywhere. I then turned toward Emily. As I came close to her, I felt a large amount of pain in my back as Winifred hit me with a blast of electricity from her fingers. I dropped to the ground in pain and slowly moved toward a ladder nearby to hold me up.  
__Mary noticed that Emily had ingested some of the potion and her life force was glowing around her. I knew that this could be it, but I would not give up on Emily. They stepped toward her, and I could do nothing to stop her as they began to suck away her life force through their mouths, leaving her dead in the chair she sat in.  
__Suddenly, the sisters were younger. They began dancing around in triumph, and I knew I had failed Emily.  
__Winifred turned toward me and I swallowed hard, "You hag! There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful."  
__"Hag?!"__ Winifred repeated, disgusted.  
__"Uh oh," Mary said.  
__"Sisters, did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?" Winifred asked.  
__"Let's Bar-B-Q and filet him," Mary suggested.  
__"Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him," Sara said.  
__"No! Book. Darling, come to mommy. Yes," Winifred said. The book floated over to her and into her arms. "His punishment must be more fool some, more lingering. Dazzle me, my darkling."  
__The book flipped open and stopped on one page. Winifred began to read the possible punishments. "Amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera. We can do better than that, I think." The book flipped again. "Yes, let's see what we have . . . oh! Perfect." She shut the book and gave it to Mary. "As usual."  
__Sara and Mary began to move closer to their sister, wondering what she had in store as my punishment.  
__"His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt," Winifred announced.  
__"As what, Winnie, as what?" the other two chided.  
__"Jump back!" They jumped back and began to recite the spell.  
__"Twist the bones and then the back. Trim him of his baby fat. Give him fur black as black. Just," Winifred said.  
__"Like," Mary said.  
__"This," Sara finished.  
__The witches held their hands over me as I began to groan and pain. I was beginning to shrink, and I could feel myself form into a cat. I looked around and then looked up to see Sara trying to pet me. I lifted my left paw up and swatted at her, hissing.  
__The rest of what happened is a blur. It was very strange for me. I remember hearing my fathers voice outside, someone knocking at the door…They made their way in and brought the witches outside to hang them. When I tried to get my fathers attention, he pushed me away. Suddenly I realized I was all alone in the world._

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review. I have more ideas for this, but I'll only write more if I'll get more reviews.**


End file.
